In my mind
by FormerlyMe
Summary: Popular and cool guy Jasper Whitlock has a crush on the single and mysterious Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, SM does.

Chapter 1

I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs dragging myself up to my room.

I undressed and headed to my bathroom, turning the shower on. I let the hot water run down my body, and closed my eyes tilting my head back. I ran my hand up and down my chest imagining that it was his hand instead of mine.

_His bronze hair brushing my neck tickling it as he placed soft kisses down my shoulder onto my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. _

I sent my hand farther down stroking my length, as my mind continued with thoughts of his touch.

_Him leaning in pressing is beautiful lips to mine, running his hands up my back tangling his hands in my blonde hair._

I moaned into the steam of the shower increasing the speed of my strokes. God I wanted him.

_Him kissing his way down my chest engulfing my entire length into his mouth, lightly running his finger tips on my balls. _

That sent me over the edge; I placed my left hand onto the tile wall of the shower supporting my weight and let my orgasm take control. My breath hitched as I spilled my seed onto the shower floor.

I turned off the shower quickly dried off then slipped under my sheets not bothering to put anything on. I looked up at my ceiling thoughts of him still overtaking my mind. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, SM does

Chapter 2

I pulled into the student parking lot, choosing the closest open spot. I got out of my car and tried to look casual as I anxiously scanned the parking lot for the silver Volvo. My scan turned frantic; my breathing picking up until I saw it speed into an open spot about four down from me. I smiled to myself and headed to my first class.

As I walked into the cafeteria I looked over to the side chancing a glance at their table I quickly spotted the Greek god like boy with perfectly disheveled bronze hair. My heart sped up at just the sight of him and to my surprise he looked up at me, his beautiful topaz eyes searing into mine I couldn't look away I was frozen into place by his stare. I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty and if my eyes weren't mistaken I think I saw him fighting a smiled.

I opted out of joining my usual lunch table and sat at an empty one popping an ear bud from my iPod into one ear. I pulled out my history notes and decided to go over them; I loved history it was my best and favorite subject, all the wars were so exciting to read about.

After a while my neck stiffened I leaned up in my chair to pop my neck. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw who had come to sit across from me. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest. Then he….he smiled at me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen it was slightly crooked but still absolute perfection. I couldn't help myself I smiled back.

"Hello Jasper," he said still smiling, his voice pure velvet. This was the first time he had ever acknowledged my existence since I moved here three months ago.

"…Edward" I murmured so softly I didn't know if he heard me.

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you, but you seemed really …" He looked down at my book.

"..Into your, history book?" He turned the last part into a question I blushed and nodded.

I was mesmerized by his lips as he spoke fighting the urge to jump over the table and attack him.

I looked up and blushed when I noticed that he was aware of my ogling. I just smiled then I had to ask the million dollar question.

"Why are you over here?" he smiled and shrugged "You seemed lonely over her all by yourself."

We sat there for a long time not speaking but just looking at each other. I have no clue what he was thinking. I do know that my thoughts were full of naughty scenarios.

_Taking him by the hand and almost sprinting towards my truck,_we could easily put my back seat down to make extra room.

_Tearing at his shirt to get to his chest placing soft butterfly kisses all over working my way up then down and back up again. Pressing my body into his and grinding myself against him. Receiving moans and groans of pleasure from him, catching them in my mouth. Sliding my hand down his chest rubbing my hand against his huge..._

My naughty thoughts were interrupted by him clearing his throat and saying. "We're going to be late for class."

I looked up into his eye sure that my face was as red as a tomato as I lived my little sex dream in my head.

We walked in silence next to one another, I stole sideways glances from time to time he caught me a few times and sent me a small smile.

I was enjoying this; I want more time to be like this with him. _And explore his body._

Abruptly he turned in the direction of the parking lot. And without even think I followed him and grabbed his arm to turn him. His skin was ice cold but I never wanted to let go.

"You're leaving?" I didn't give him time to answer I took a step closer and whispered "Don't."

He turned to face me I keep my hold on his arm. He looked extremely shocked but pleased with my reaction. He half smiled but it looked oddly forced he seemed to be in deep thought. He probably thought I was crazy.

We never brook eye contact his smiled turned more genuine and he said. "You're welcomed to join me if you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Edward_

He scrunched up his face pursing his lips as he thought my offer over. _Did he realize how cute he was? God I wanted to devourer his lips._

"Okay." He said lightly nodding his head.

I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face.

I walked outside and headed for my Volvo, I didn't need to turn to know that he had followed me I could hear his heartbeat; quicker than normal. I quickly open the driver door and tossed my keys inside. And turn to face the beautiful blonde boy waiting for me with confused eyes.

"My siblings, I thought we should take your truck, no?"

Understanding took over his features "Right, sorry I'm right over here." He said as he led me over to his truck.

"No bike today?" I asked trying to make conversation even though I already knew he had driven to school today, but I was curious to why. He usually drove his monstrous silver motorcycle.

We had reached his car and he unlocked the doors and gracefully – as graceful as a human could – slid into the driver's seat I followed suit and sat in the passenger seat closing the door behind me.

"Nah, I got to take her in to get a check-up if I want to drive her this winter." He turned to me and asked where we headed.

I hadn't actually thought that far ahead of just getting him alone with me.

"Wherever you would like to is fine by me." I responded.

He nodded and made his way out of the student parking lot.

I smiled, leaned back, and watched him as he drove.

_Jasper_

I tried to keep my breathing even and appear as relaxed and calm as possible, but those tasks proved to be impossible when you are riding in a car with Edward Cullen.

I turned on the radio to my favorite station and tried to focus on the road, instead of the gorgeous bronze haired angel that currently occupied my passenger seat.

I was completely unaware of how fast I was going completely ignoring every traffic law I was taught in drivers-ed. Edward didn't seem to mind my driving tactics, he was too busy staring openly at me.

As we reached a red light I brought my car to a halt. I took the opportunity look at Edward. His eyes met mine, and I nearly drowned in his stare it was so intense. I lost all sense of time we had to just sit there for about good fifth teen minutes, before a car came behind us and honked their horns rather rudely. I blushed; Edward smiled and started to sing quietly along with the current song playing on the radio.

I stepped on the gas, and headed for Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once the lights dimmed, I lifted my legs onto the seat in front of me and leaned back into my seat. Every cell in my body was one hundred percent aware of the fact that Edward Cullen yes Edward Cullen was sitting next to me, less than half of half of a foot was separating our bodies from touching.

The movie was actually funny; or rather at least the parts that I was paying attention to were funny.

I was far too distracted with giving Edward side glances out of the corner of my eye, blushing, and being a little more than shocked at catching him doing the same thing.

Feeling a bit bold with this, I shifted in my seat and lightly pressed my arm against his. I waited for his reaction stiffly; he just flipped his hand over sliding it under mine, and continued to watch the movie as if nothing had happened, so I relaxed in my seat.

I smiled to myself and did a little happy dance in my head. _I'm touching Edward Cullen. _My apparently thirteen year old girl like inside voice said in a sing-song voice.

The rest of the movie went pretty uneventful. Once it was over, Edward didn't make a move to get up, so neither did I, and we sat there until the entire theater was empty.

"Jasper.." I felt his cool breath brush against my cheek, as he spoke my name. With his thumb, he started rubbing light, lazy circles on the back of my hand, that he held in his own. I turned to face him, his face only inches away from my own.

I leaned into his voice; inhaling his amazing scent _so sweet, so strong, so very incredibly Edward. _I thought. I looked into his eyes getting lost.

He brought his previously resting right hand up to cup the side of my face; lightly running his finger tips along my jaw.

He leaned into the rest of the space between us, and pressed his lips against mine.

_Amazing. _His kiss was hard yet soft, almost as if frozen feathers were being brushed across my lips.

It was far too short for my liking, but I wasn't going to complain the feeling of his lips still lingered on mine as we exited the cinema; my hand securely in his.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. The wind blew his beautiful bronzed locks as we made our way onto the sidewalk, his lips were curled up the corners – while I was unable to control the wide smile that cover my face.

"So where to?" I asked beaming up at him.

He returned my smile with one of his own, before he started. "Well it's getting pretty late" I looked down at my watch shocked it was already 10:30 time fly's when you're with Edward Cullen. _Gahhh!! Edward Cullen I just made-out with Edward Cullen. _"So, I think we should get you home."

I nodded in agreement, but silently wondered if I could get him to stay with me, and possibly continue what we started in the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jasper_

Edward drove on the way back to forks; the ride over to my home was spent with Edwards's free hand in both of mine, me running the tips of my fingers across his chilled, marble-like skin.

We sat outside my house in my drive way, kissing softly.

"I guess…..you have to go?" I said – coming up for oxygen—, the last part coming out more like a question, hoping desperately that he would stay.

He took a deep breath, and looked out to the woods, before responding. "I _should_ leave, yes." He said more to himself it seemed than to me.

I frowned, and started to get out of the car, but Edward keep hold of my hand, and reached over to turn my face to his, once our eyes met he spoke " I said that I _should_leave Jasper, not that I was going to leave. Can I come in?"

I smiled brightly at him "Of course you can."

He followed me into my, always, empty house. Both my parents spent most of their time either at work or at their _lover's_homes. Why they didn't just get the divorce over with I don't know – they would probably just suck each other dry; with me, of course, stuck in the middle like always. I took off my jacket and threw it in the direction of the coat rack.

I headed for the kitchen, granted we or rather _I_ just ate, I'm a 'growing boy' – like my grandmamma like to put it—and I wanted something to eat.

Edward followed close behind me sitting on one of the stools by the serving counter. I opened up the fridge to inspect the pickings which were never low – that was one thing I could count on my mom for she always made sure I was fed.

I decided on the steak and shrimp that had my dad's name written on a sticky note attached to it. It seemed that I was suddenly in the mood for steak.

I took the top off —putting the sticky note on the fridge door— and popped it in the microwave.

I turned around and leaned on my forearms against the counter.

"Still hungry?" he asked chuckling.

I smiled back at him; I could feel the light blush that tented my cheeks.

Once my dad's steak was done I grabbed the container out of the microwave and headed up stairs with Edward following; he was looking intently at everything we passed.

"This is me." I said as when made it front of my bedroom door.

I went to lie down on my bed, and started eating my father's steak slowly savoring every bite, while I was eating I also watched Edward examine my room. It was a pretty boring place, just a simple room: pale grey walls, king size bed against the north wall, flat screen TV set in the wall opposite my bed, with connected bathroom and walk-in closet, and to the left of my bed under a window sat my desk with my brand new computer on top of it.

"May I?" Edward asked referring to my closet.

I nodded not wanting to talk with my mouth full, when finished I put the empty dish on my night stand.

"From the look of your closet it seems you would get along great with my sister Alice." Edward said as he walked out of my closet.

"Why's that?" I asked as I motion for him to sit on the bed with me.

"You have a lot of clothes, so I assume you enjoy shopping, and she is the world's best/worst shopper." He explained sliding next to me both our backs against the head board.

"Oh, well, I didn't buy or pick out any of those clothes, my mom did."

"Ah, I see." He replied wrapping his right arm around my waist pulling me against his side.

I turned my face towards his; pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back; laying down us so that we were on our sides wrapped up in each other.

Not before long I was breathing heavily Edwards's body hovering above my own; his face buried into my neck, his nose was skimming the length of my neck.

"Jasper," he breathed out my name against my neck inhaling the skin there "We need to stop." He said, and with that he rolled onto his back beside me.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked, looking over at him.

He smiled at me "That depends, are you asking?"

I rolled my eyes "Will you stay?"

He nodded, still smiling.

I sat up, taking off my shirt, and wiggled out of my pants. I stood up and headed to my bathroom leaving Edward on my bed.

I quickly went through my nightly routine: brushing my teeth and washing my face.

When I made it back into my room Edward was still in the same spot I had left him in except that he had removed his shoes.

I lay down next to him, sliding under my covers. He wrapped his arms around my waist his chest against my back. I closed my eyes; my head resting against my pillow.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered, his breath against my neck causing the hairs there stand alert.

"You're not telling me something . . .," he started to interrupt, but I continued "You don't have to tell me now, just promise that you will –one day, okay?"

He was silent for a while before agreeing. "Yes, I will. One day." He kissed the top of my head "Sleep" he commanded softly and I willingly obeyed.

I rolled onto my side, rubbing my eyes blinking them to adjust to the white glow coming from outside staring at my grey walls. Memories of yesterday crashed into my mind.

"Edward?" I called out, in a hoarse whisper.

I sat up looking around my room for him, to only be met by an empty room.

I frowned getting up out of bed. I stood there for a second, and then finally I went to take a shower.

I turned the water on hot, stepped out of my boxers, and entered the steamed filled box. I let the water run down my body. After cleaning myself, shampooing my hair, and brushing my teeth I headed back into my room with a towel wrapped loosely around my waist.

Waiting for me on the edge of my newly made bed was the bronze haired angel that had starred in so many of my dreams/fantasies.

"Good Morning Jasper." He said with a smile.

"Good Morning. You left?" I asked walking towards my closet door.

"Home, I needed to change I couldn't wear the same thing in a row to school, could I?" He asked as I went inside my closet; I could almost hear the smile on his face.

I dressed quickly in a pair of pre faded jeans, grey oxford with a blue Ralph Lauren pull over.

I walked out of my closet slipping my feet into my grey converse.

"Well I'm glad you came back." I said walking towards a now standing Edward.

"Yes, I'm glad I came back also." He responded.

Now standing directly in front of him I pressed my lips to him. He kissed me back lightly then pulled back. I grabbed hold of his hand and set off for the stairs, but Edward halted his movements there for stopping me too.

"What?" I asked facing him; confused.

"Your parents are downstairs." He explained.

I was still blind as to see his point for stopping "Aren't you gonna join us for breakfast?"

He seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face at my drawl.

"I don't think that's the best idea no." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"You have to, my mamma wouldn't like it if I had a guest, and didn't invite them to breakfast."

He started to reply, but I shook my head, and tugged at his arms.

When _we_ arrived in the kitchen per usual my Dad had his head in the new paper, and Mom sipping her coffee extremely interested in some file from work. I took my seat –Edward sat next to me; looking between both my parents an amused/tortured expression on his face— and began eating my eggs and bacon.

"Guy's this is Edward." I looked at both my parents; my father simply nodded, while my mother gave Edward a polite smile looking him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock." Edward said taking my mother's hand in his own, smiling at her.

My mother blushed a deep shade of red looking down. _Really mom? Oh come on._

"Likewise Edward, how do you two know each other?" my mother asked Edward.

"I attend Forks High." Edward replied.

"That's lovely," she stared at him her eyes glazed over.

"Enjoy the steak, son?" My father asked, dipping his paper down slightly, looking at me over his glasses. He looked at Edward briefly then back at me.

My face mirrored his with his grey blue eyes, curly blond hair –his cut short, mine grown out to the lobe of my ear-, prominent jaw line, and straight nose.

"Yes, Sir, indeed, great cut." He shakes his head at my sarcasm obviously not appreciating it.

"Jasper…" he sighs going back to his paper.

I roll my eyes, and continue with my breakfast.

"How was your day, yesterday, Jazz?" Mom said.

"Just fine, thanks." I said.

The rest of breakfast was silent only the sounds of forks against plates, and the sipping from cups and glasses were heard.

Once I finished, I stood up and Edward followed suit.

On the way out the door I grabbed my jacket from the front closet; my mother must have put it up, and my keys off the hook.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jasper_

When we arrived at school Edward and I got out of my car and walked toward the side door entrance. Edwards's body was so close to my own his chill breath ghosted on the skin of my neck and cheek. Surprisingly though no one even noticed our arrival, it seemed to be out shined by a new arrival. He was nowhere to be seen. I assumed it was a boy, because everyone was looking at an extremely impressive and huge motorcycle. Not impressive enough as to rival _mine,_but still nice just the same. Edward didn't seem to give our new student much thought. I on the other hand was curious as to who he or she was. I shrugged it off for now, and turned and made my way to school.

Edward and I were walking side by up the stairs to the door. Once we reached to top of the stairs I felt his hand grab hold of mine. Air whooshed out of my lungs, my body tensed up, and I froze in my place. We hadn't really talked about whether or not we would I guess "go public" with our relationship. I turned my head toward him, but I couldn't see his face his head was turned down and his hair was covering his face. He quickly let go of my hand, and murmured a soft "sorry", before quickly disappearing through the door and down the hall.

_IDIOT!_I shouted to myself.

"Jazz! What's up man? Where ya been?"

I sighed heavily; snuck one last glance at the direction Edward had gone, before slapping a fake smile upon my lips, and turning to face Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike! Nothing much, you? I've been around just had stuff to do, ya know?" I replied.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah yeah man, for sure. It's cool. We missed ya at the game though."

I nodded.

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Mike asked me as we walked to our lockers.

"No. Who is it? Have you?" I asked him as I started to put my combination in.

"Nope, but I'm sure that Jess knows." He was right about that if there was anything new going on at Forks High she'd know firsthand. "I'll check you later though, right? You'll eat with us at lunch?"

Mike looked so hopeful. Granted sometimes he could get leachy and annoying, he was always loyal and nice.

I nodded. He smiled, slamming his locker shut and trotted on to class.

I followed suit heading towards my homeroom. I sat in the back hoping to be left alone, but I knew it was a lost cause. Soon Jessica and Angela both joined me in the back of the classroom, the latter taking the seat to my right leaving Jessica happily on my left.

"So…"Jessica started leaning a little too close for comfort. She looked at me expectantly. I knew what she was fishing for, and I wish she wouldn't.

"So…what?" I replied. I looked forward to the front of the classroom at the blank dry erase board.

She sighed dramatically shaking her head from side to side. "Jasper! Come on, you know what I want to know. What is with Edward Cullen's sudden interest in _you_?" I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. She _almost_was able to keep the jealous edge out of her voice _almost_. I searched my brain for a way to make this conversation end, but I could practically feel her determination rolling off her in waves.

"Nothing we were just studying together, nothing major." I said annoyed. I hoped that would get her off my back for now.

She frowned, and scrutinized my face for a bit, before I guess she decided I was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes and zoned out. Jessica and Angela spoke amongst themselves.

I had more important things to think about. _What do I do about Edward?_ I knew I had hurt his feelings, but did he really think it was okay to hold hands in school? Of course I liked him, hell I was probably in love with him. I had only been obsessed with him since I first saw him. I wish I hadn't had a brain fart and had apologized. I sighed to myself. _I'll have to make it up to him._ If I were not such a fraddy cat then of course I'd want to shout to the entire school that I was with Edward Cullen, but that wasn't that case unfortunately. _How would everyone react?_

I was broken out of my thoughts as the school bell rang. I shuffled to my feet and headed to my next class.

**Lunch**

"Yo, Jazz!" I turned to see who had called my name. The voice belonged to one of the people at Forks High that I could actually stand to be around Tyler.

"Hey. What's up, man?" He asked as he made his way over to me.

"Hey." I replied distractedly. I was looking over his head for Edward. _Maybe I could invite him to sit with me for lunch._

"Who are you looking for?" Tyler asked as we walked toward the table our little group usually occupied.

I put my bag in one of the chairs on the end of the table, sitting next to it. I looked up at Tyler.

"Huh? Oh, no one. "

"Coming to the food line?" He asked over his shoulder already heading in the direction of the line.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

I looked towards the table that Edward and I had occupied together. _Empty._I moved on to the table he usually shared with his family. For a moment I thought that he had left, when I about to lose hope. He walked in alongside his short and spiky haired sister known as Alice. He didn't look my way. His face was hard, and his eyes were cold with no emotion visible.

My body was facing their direction, and I wanted to go over there and talk to him. The blonde one that was sitting across from Edward –her back to me—turned her head in my direction, and glared. My eyes widened, as her glare had me back tracking. I quickly turned and headed in the direction of my friends.

_Okay, so hurting Edward also means you pissed off a pretty scary blonde. We'll talk to Edward later._I agreed with my thoughts talking to Edward later sounded best, and also _alone_ seemed safest.

"Hey, Jazz! Look who we found." Jessica greeted with a beaming smile on her face, hooking her arm in my own. I turned to do as instructed and I was met by a tall, silk haired native boy who looked more man than boy. He had broad shoulders, a strong jaw, he was about five or six inches taller than me, which put him at about six foot six or six foot seven, and his arms they were huge with extremely toned muscles. He looked bigger than Edwards's brother Emmett.

"This is the new kid!" Jess announced to practically the entire cafeteria. He didn't seem bothered by it.

He smiled at me out-stretching his hand towards mine. "Hi, I'm Jacob." _Jacob._ His smile was warm and friendly it made me smile too.

"Jasper, it's nice to meet you, Jacob."

With all the introductions done we all got our food and made our way to our table. I moved my bag to make room for Jacob. He melted right into everything, being funny and smart it was like he had always been here. He was a great addition to the group.

Lunch flew by; before I knew it everyone was separated and headed in their designated direction to go to their next class.

"What's your next class?" I ask Jacob as we both crossed the cafeteria.

He reached into his jean pocket pulling out his schedule. "I've got Biology."

I smiled as we squeezed through the crowd. "Really? So do I, it's this way."

"Cool." He fell into stride next to me.

_I wonder why they gave him Biology. Isn't that class full? Oh crap. Edward is in that class._

"Here we are." I croaked out as we walked into the crowded classroom. I throat was dry and tight. _Edward._He was avoiding me, and I had done a pretty good job about not thinking about him.

I walked Jacob up to Mr. Banner's desk, introduced him to the teacher then walked as slowly as possible to my desk.

Edward was already there sitting down his head turned facing the window. I sighed for the millionth time today, and took my seat.

"Are you going to talk to me or not?" I asked looking down at my hands in my lap.

It took a moment before he responded. "That depends;" he started voice sharp and cold "are you going to stop talking to me mid word because someone sees you're talking to me?"

I frowned. I knew he had every right to be upset with me, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I just freaked a little, we never talked about if we were telling people or not-"

"I have to make an announcement to people to be allowed to hold _my_boyfriends hand?" He interrupted turning away from the window his eyes meeting mine looking through me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Mr. Banner calling Edwards and mine name. We both looked toward our teacher as he made his way over to us, with Jacob behind him.

"Hey, guys." He greeted. "Since this class is already full, and we now have an odd number of students; you too are my best students, would you mind letting Jacob into your lab group?"

I answered immediately. "Sure, it's no problem."

"Great! Thanks." With that he headed to the front of the class, and began to start his lesson. Jacob grabbed a chair and sat on my right side. He sent me small smile of thank, and I nodded in acknowledgement smiling back. He looked passed me, at Edward, his jaw set, and his eyes narrowed. My brow scrunched in confusion I turned towards Edward and his face was similar to Jacobs except his was a bit more menacing. I would have asked what was going on, but the moment quickly passed and both of them started to focus on class. I started to do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Jasper_

Class with both Edward and Jacob passed slowly and awkwardly. The silence at our table was heavy with tension, which had me extremely confused. To my knowledge Edward and Jacob didn't even know each other, so they had no reason to be this hostile towards one another. When the bell finally rang I silently cheered to myself. I grabbed hold of all of my things quickly, slipping them into my backpack. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and when I looked up I found both Edward and Jacob waiting for me, by the door.

"Hey, Jasper. What's you next class?" Jacob asked as I made my way over to them.

"I have AP American history." I replied, as I walked passed both of them out into the hallway, moving out of the way for the students entering the classroom.

"Really? Well, that's great, so do I. Want to walk together?" He asked sweetly, sending a smile my way.

I turned towards Edward his face was hard. He looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Umm, no thanks, I'll just meet you there." I said, walking to Edwards's side.

"Alright then," Jacob said over his shoulder, walking away, but not before he gave Edward a look I couldn't quite decipher.

Edward stood stiffly watching Jacobs figure retreat down the hall. Edward and I started walking along side each other, with about a foot of space separation between us, we were both silent. I wanted to talk to him, but school was not the place. Before I knew it we were standing in front of Edwards's next class. He looked up at me with a semi- smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"We'll talk later." He said before entering his class. I quickly walked to my class, beating the late bell.

"Hey, Jasper," Jacob said from his seat in the back of the class. I smiled at him, silently thanking Mr. Smith for not having assigned seats, and headed to the seat beside him.

"Hey." I replied.

"All right class get your homework out, I'll be coming around to check it in. While I'm doing that, do I have any volunteers? I need some papers passed out."

Jacob turned in his seat, facing me. His face held a small smile that seemed to always hold residence upon his lips. I smiled back at him.

"So, how has your first day been going?" I asked.

"Not so bad, I think I'm actually going to like it. Though, I don't think that I'll be able to be as cheery every day, having to commute back and forth between La Push and Forks."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean,-" I wanted to ask him why he transferred, but Mr. Smith had begun to start teaching.

Class went by quickly, with Jacob and me laughing and joking about the silliest things that I hadn't laughed about in ages. We also got on to the subject of our bikes. While I had only just bought mine from what I saw at a show, Jacob had built his own from scratch. He told me that he was currently working on bringing an old Harley back to life.

"No way! Man, that's amazing." I raved to him as we started to pack up our things.

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy getting the parts in all, but it's coming along just fine. You should come by and check it out."

"You mean it? I'd love to see it."

"Yeah, I mean it's really not much to see, but you should defiantly come by. When are you free?" He asked, after the bell rang.

Today was Friday, but I couldn't go today even though I really couldn't wait to see Jacobs work in progress, I still had to fix things with Edward, tomorrow hopefully Edward will have forgiven me by then so we could do something fun together.

"How about Sunday?" I asked him.

"Sure Sunday is fine, what time?"

"Anytime really, what's best for you?" I said as I watch Edward make his way to the parking lot, mindlessly I started to follow his direction, with Jacob by my side.

"Is noon too early for you?" I asked.

"No. Noon is great. See ya then!" He said to with excitement in his eyes.

"Alright then." Were my parting words.

I walked out into the parking lot; I headed to my car where Edward stood waiting for me. He was standing on the driver's side; once I stood in front of him he held his hand out to me. I frowned, but without fuss I relinquished my car keys to him, and walked over to the passenger side. After I opened the passenger door I saw Edwards's siblings across the lot, all watching us. The littlest one with short black hair Alice was beaming in our direction, the blonde still was sending me her evil eyes of fury, while the big guy Emmett was wearily watching the blonde watch me. Edward turned in their direction, and almost immediately they all turned away from us and got into their own car. Once we were both in my car and Edward had started the engine, I buckled my seat belt and asked him where we were off to.

"Just a place I know." He said mysteriously.

We sat in silence as he drove to our unknown destination. I twiddled my thumbs in my lap as I watched, out of the window, forks disappear behind us. The mild light that had once been present during the day was quickly fading into the darkness of the impending night. I sighed to myself slumping in my chair, and began to hum to myself, the Jeopardy song.

_Dun nun dun dun nah dun nah dun dun nah dun nah dunt dun dun nah dun nah_

I looked over to see a soft smirk on Edwards's lips.

"We're here." He put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition. My eyes widened as I looked out of my window. We were stopped on a patch of dirt on the side of the road. I turned to Edward, but he was already out of the car, on my side opening the door. I got out of the car shoving my hands in my jean pockets. I looked around where we were, there was a trail opening along the line of trees, off the road. I started to walk towards the trail, assuming that we were taking it, but I felt something grab hold of my left arm stopping me. I turned to Edward confused.

"We're not taking the trail. Follow me." He said.

I did as he told trying to keep up with him, without tripping on the fallen tree branches. I felt incredibly awkward unsure of what was going on exactly. For all I knew he could be taking me out into the wilderness to murder me. I'm not sure how long the hike took but it sure did feel like days. Edward had yet to converse with me; however, he did so often check back to make sure I was alright, and helped me when the bottom of my jeans got stuck.

"Jasper, we're here." Edward said.

I walked my final steps outside of the trees, and was greeted by acres upon acres of grass. In the center of the green field stood a small cottage.


End file.
